Evaluate $|(4\sqrt{2}-4i)(\sqrt{3}+3i)|$
Explanation: We know $|(4\sqrt{2}-4i)(\sqrt{3}+3i)| = |4\sqrt{2}-4i||\sqrt{3}+3i|.$ Calculating the magnitudes gives us $\sqrt{32+16} \cdot \sqrt{3+9} = \sqrt{48} \cdot \sqrt{12} = 4\sqrt{3} \cdot 2\sqrt{3} = \boxed{24}$